The present invention relates to systems, methods, and computer program products for an automated windshield glare elimination assistant. Mechanical visors are typically used to prevent glare by the sun or the headlights of oncoming vehicles such as cars, trucks, and motorbikes. Such mechanical visors are manually moved in the driver's visual field to protect against the glare. Virtually drawing a direct line from the driver's eyes to the light source, the mechanical visor is manually moved so that the visor is placed somewhere on the virtual line between the driver's eyes and the light source.